It's his reading glasses
by doublelynn
Summary: Who would've know the 31st generation Genjo Sanzo is long-sighted...so, what will his other 3 companions do to prove it to the world? Sanzo spoiler, kinda... Please read and review.
1. Is Sanzo long sighted?

**Is Sanzo long-sighted?**

A/N: Yes, my second fic! If you're not satisfied with my first one, then I hope this fic will! I have my fingers crossed. This fic revolves about Gojyo and Goku (Hakkai too?) mind boggling (And spying) to find out whether Sanzo is...duuh...the title says it all, with a dash of CHINESE NEW YEAR CELEBRATION! Yeah, come here, red-packets with MONEY! This fic's kind of dedicated to Itchan, who wanted me to write Saiyuki in Chinese New Year theme sooo much. My English is really simple but still, please enjoy yourself!

Disclaimer: Ahahaha...no, I do not own Saiyuki. Although, recently I've a pure desire to own... drum-rolls, Sanzo's harisen (paper-fan)! Thwack here! Thwack there! MUAHAHAHAHA! (Itchan: Aah, don't whack me! I'm innocent! Envy: Yes! Do it! Do it!)

-

"Hey, Goku... come here for a sec..." Gojyo whispered to the younger brunette with golden eyes.

"Ha? What are you doing, Gojyo" Goku said, while he's munching his way on an apple, approached the crimson-haired man from behind, heading towards a room. "Ah, isn't that Sanzo's room" Goku suddenly blurted out, little chunks of already-chewed-up apple flew out from his mouth as well and dropped on the wooden floor.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, would' ya? And don't talk with your mouth full" Gojyo shushed at Goku. Then he kneeled and peered silently into Sanzo's room from a really narrow door opening gap, well, it is Sanzo in there so Gojyo had to take extra precautions if he'd rather live for a couple of days more. Fortunately, if it wasn't for Sanzo's room's door knob not functioning well, he would be dead meat.

Gojyo's eye searched around the room, even from a gap so narrow. He spotted Sanzo sitting on a chair by the window and reading the newspapers, his usual habit. And when Sanzo lowered the newspaper to flip a page, it revealed his always-expressionless face with his reading glasses on.

"Aha, I'd knew it" Gojyo whispered excitedly.

"Nani.." Goku asked in an extremely curious tone, he'd happened to be standing next to a kneeling Gojyo, bent a little to catch a glance into the room and took a bite on the apple. "What's wrong? It's just Sanzo doing his daily routine" Goku's curiosity drained, not able to understand what's the reason to be so suspicious of Sanzo.

"Don't talk so loud, Sanzo may hear us. And if he'd get us, I'll make your life miserable enough to let you lose your appetite forever" Gojyo's holding the urge to yell at Goku's clumsiness, reducing it into a slow snarl. Then, he snaps back to what he's about to mention before. "Goku, just take a better look at Sanzo"

Goku made a twisted expression but angled his face properly towards the gap and focused his eyes on Sanzo, scanning every edge of him. Then, turned to Gojyo and blinked in confusion"I still don't get it..."

"You...stupid monkey..." Gojyo slapped his hand on his head. "Sanzo always put on his glasses every time he's reading the newspaper, right" he continued.

"Yeah"

"He's a really sharp-shooter when it comes to killing those youkais that attacked us numerous times till now, right"

"Uh-huh"

"So, being able to shoot a direct hit at fly off a yard or so, must have GREAT eye vision to pull off this scheme. Right"

"Err, yup"

"Then, don't you think it's awkward for a sharp-shooting, trigger-happy person to be wearing glasses...?Unless, Sanzo really...is long-sighted"

"Ermm..." Long pause. Then, out came the long-waited answer"Heh...what's 'long-sighted' "

Gojyo twitched upon Goku's question, he'd really wanted to strangle the hell out of this stomach-brain saru, until footsteps were heard...from the inside of Sanzo's room. Gojyo quickly decided to sprint off but, too late. The door was pulled back with moderate force and revealed a very irritated and scary Sanzo glaring at the two angrily. It's obvious Sanzo had sense their presence earlier but insisted on ignoring them till they broke his last nerve.

"S-Sanzo..." Goku stuttered. He's trembling in fear. The reason, Sanzo had his favorite gun in his hands, clutching it tightly, then undone the safety lock. Gojyo was breaking a cold sweat, and expected the worst from Sanzo.

"You have 5 seconds to give me a good reason on what are you two doing outside my room" Sanzo hissed in a deadly voice. Goku and Gojyo gulped. Not even words would come out of them with Sanzo staring at them with such murderous anger in his eyes.

"One" Sanzo started to countdown Gojyo's and Goku's current life-span_. 'Come on, Gojyo! Get out before he'd completely toast you and the monkey! SAY SOMETHING!' _A little voice in Gojyo's head yelled for it's life but in this condition... "Two" _'HURRY UP!' _Gojyo quickly recollected his courage fragments, stood up before Sanzo, took a deep breathe and...

"We'renotdoinganythingtobesuspiciousofsowe'llbegoingoffnow... JYAA" Gojyo chained all his words as he speaks as he wanted things to go fast, just to avoid this crazy scenario. He'd quickly grabbed a shocked Goku on the back collar and hastily sprinted with all his might down the corridor into Goku's room. Goku yelped at Gojyo's sudden action. Unfortunately, Sanzo's reflexes are much faster as he took aim on Gojyo and pulled the trigger.

"HUUAHH" Both of them cried out as Gojyo ducked the gunshot, quickly twisted the door knob and reached safely into the room with a loud slam on the door. Sanzo's gunshot, however, resulted in an antique vase at the end of the corridor to break into many, itty-bitty pieces. '_Crazy idiots'_, Sanzo mentally cursed as he loaded an extra bullet into the gun barrel. _'Ch. Dammit, what a waste of bullets,' _he cursed again as he walked into his room and replaced his Smith Wesson back.

In Goku's room...

"Hah...haah...hah..." Gojyo was desperately gasping for air as he slopped down on a chair. He could feel his heart beating uncontrollably. Poor Goku almost choked himself a split second later when he took a bite on another apple (You should imagine how fast he could finish one). Both of them are sweating their lives out, it's unbelievable how these two always survived Sanzo's wrath.

Then, familiar soundings of footsteps were approaching from the end of the corridor, fast. "Oh, hell..." Gojyo muttered loudly as he suddenly sat up straight. Goku paused in his eating routine, fear written all over his face again and gulped lightly. The door creaked open, and revealed a figure. Much to their surprise, it wasn't Sanzo, instead, it's...Hakkai. Both of them let out a breathe of relief.

"Hmm, what happened here" Hakkai, holding two big paper bags filled with extra supplies an groceries, stared at Gojyo, who is still panting. Gojyo replied with a short, lazy, stare at Hakkai, then angled his head towards the ceiling with both hands on the back of his neck. "Let me guess, you both must have done something that Sanzo threw his tantrum again, right? I heard a gunshot, followed by a sound of broken glass, while I was on my way up the stairs"

"... Bingo" Gojyo replied bitterly. Eyes still focused on the ceiling.

"Ah...then you guys have to explain the 'broken glass' incident to the innkeeper... you know, Sanzo's gunshot just broke an antique vase at the end of the corridor... "

"Whatever, it's that corrupted monk's fault. Let him settle the debt, he's the one with the credit card"

"Well, you are right at one part... "

"Hey, Hakkai, what's 'long-sighted'" Goku was back to normal condition already, asked Hakkai with eyes gleaming in curiosity, as that reminded him about Gojyo's weird opinion about Sanzo wearing glasses.

"Oh, it's means one can see distant objects clearly but can't focus on near objects. That's because light from a near object converges to a point behind the retina, so the image is a blur" Hakkai explained patiently to Goku.

"Eh..." Goku was dumbfounded. Hakkai's explanation was a 'little' too specific for Goku's brain to process the words. Hakkai sweat dropped as he placed the groceries filled bags on a wooden table.

"It ALSO means you can see clearly things that are farther from you than those that you do at nearer ones..." Gojyo sighed at Goku's stupidity. Goku's face brightens up and nodded in understanding. "Next time, explain in simpler sentences to the monkey, Hakkai..."

"Ahaha, there's positive points too in much detailed words. And speaking of words, Goku, it's unusual for you to ask me meanings of words..."

"Hah? Umm... well, Gojyo suspected Sanzo is long-sighted because Sanzo's always wear them when he's reading the newspaper"

"...Is that so, Gojyo"

"You bakasaru! Do you have to tell him EVERYTHING"

"Ahem"

"Ehh... okay, okay. The monkey's telling the truth..."

"Thanks for being honest. By the way, you've got an interesting fact there, Gojyo"

"Heh, thanks. Never received flattering words from a guy before" Gojyo replied in sarcasm.

"Gojyo"

"Hah"

"I'm not joking with you"

"Oh, but I won't take my words back"

"It's your choice."

"So, how Sanzo got this...long-sightedness" Goku changed their subject.

**Appendix :**

Bakasaru: Bakastupid, Sarumonkey.

Nani: What?

Youkai: Demons.

-

Umm, should I call this ending as cliffhanger..? Bah, anyway, how's the first chapter, so far... now that you've read it already, please submit your review and tell me how was it. I accept any reviews and constructive criticism too. Just please, and please, no flames. It's just a waste of your time, unless you'd reeeeeeally hated my fic that much... Jyaa, ne!


	2. Their proofs and a red festival of tange...

**Chapter 2: Their proofs and a red festival of tangerines.**

A/N: Hi again. The second chapter is now up! Damn it, I'm suppose to post this up by the 9th of February, which is also the first day of the Lunar Chinese New Year. That's MY deadline! Not to mention that I'm always punctual... YEAH! Tangerines, YUM! And I'm sorry, Itchan, I've implied the CNY FESTIVAL in this chapter (or so you believed me! Nyaahha!). Okay enough squabbling from me, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. They're Kazuya Minekura's, not mine and never will be... just wished to have Sanzo's paper fan, feel like torturing a few friends of mine with it... Hehehehe (BIG evil grin). BUT, I own this fanfic, plot, and the crazy fact about Sanzo's long-sightedness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So... how Sanzo got this...long-sightedness? " Goku changed their subject. " Do you catch it like a cold? "

Gojyo and Hakkai stared at Goku with their mouth half-opened and wide-eyed. Until Gojyo laughed out hysterically, breaking the solemn ambience and causing the innocence-filled Goku to jump up slightly and was startled by him. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAH-HAAH! Hakkai-heheh-did you hear what Goku said..HAHAHAA!" Gojyo said in between laughter.

"Gojyo..hmmhpm..you know it's not polite to do so...hmphmm-heh..." Hakkai was definitely chuckling, he had his hand clamped over mouth, trying his best to hold back the fury of laughter running all over his nerves. And managed to cool down too"Well, Goku. You can't 'catch' long-sightedness."

"But you two still doesn't have to laugh at me..." Goku frowned, he was a little hurt by their actions, and reached for the paper bags to searched for some tidbits to snack on. Food seems to be the best medicine to him. Gojyo had finally calmed himself down with eyes turned to Goku, he snorted and ruffled Goku's hair. "Geh, what are you doing, you gokiburi kappa! " the golden-eyed kid grunted as he pulled out a tangerine from the paper bag and flung Gojyo's hand away.

"Trying to be tough, huh? Don't get all blue, saru. We're just taking that question as a joke, and thanks to you, I'm all refreshed now! " Gojyo remarked with a smirk, and ruffled Goku's brown hair some more. "You were asking how Sanzo got his long-sighted vision, huh? Well, I'd say he's turning old! Hehe! "

"Err, long-sightedness isn't affect by adulthood's age...Actually, it's inherited or due to certain circumtances that could cause defects of vision, " Hakkai chuckled a little and smiled. "Looks like Goku isn't the only one with less intelligence."

"Oi...please stop bursting my bubbles..."

"Ahaha, sumimasen. Let's get to the point, anyone noticed Sanzo's reading the newspaper every time we're hitting the road ?" Hakkai positioned a chair properly before sitting.

"Yeah, he'd been doing that more frequently than before. Hey... you mean reading while in a moving vehicle can affect one's vision? I've heard of it but I thought it's an old wives tale, don't give a damn about it."

"Wow, is that true, Hakkai? "

"Yes, Goku. It seems that the vibration on a moving vehicle is strong enough to affect our eyes concentration on an image, especially _near_ images."

"Oooh." Gojyo and Goku said in unison.

"That's right. Or, Sanzo already inherited long-sightedness."

"Inherited, as in what..." Goku asked as he peeled the thick, orange-colored skin of a tangerine in his hand.

"Ah, it means he was born with that vision defect."

"Ooooh." Both of them replied in unison again with Goku placing a piece of tangerine into his mouth.

"Hey, Hakkai, why's there so many tangerines in the bag? It tasted great too! " Goku chewed the fruit slowly. He doesn't want to spurt the fruit's flesh around.

"Oh, that reminds me! There's a big festival going on in town tonight, it's kind of about some Lunar New Year this town's race celebrate every year. It's also known as the festival of happiness, prosperity and luck. And tangerines, it's like a special, yet common symbol of luck, so it's on big discount when the festival is near. It's selling out _fast_."

"Well, that explains ALL the red and gold-colored decorations around the whole town, it's totally freaking me out...Are those tangerines all so great? " Gojyo cocked his eyebrow, then asked for a piece of tangerine and tasted it. Much to what he'd expected, it has the sweetest and juiciest taste he'd ever know. "Wow, it i_s_ that great."

"Told you so, " Goku said gleefully as he grabbed another tangerine out of the paper bags and peeled it.

"Right...about the topic we've discussed earlier, I don't think it's good enough...we need proof, " Gojyo's easy-looking expression changed serious mode.

"Huh? What do you mean, Gojyo? " Hakkai exchanged looks with Gojyo. Then he smiled. But it's not that usual, gentle smile. It's a smile of a great idea that would satisfy the last need, plotted in his mind. Or so you can say that's a grin. "I'm thinking what you're thinking, Gojyo."

"Yep."

"Eehhhh..." Goku gazed burly as the two adults threw familiar looks at him. Goku sweat dropped"I've got a bad feeling..." He mumbled under his breathe as Hakkai signaled at them for a group 'meeting'. A _private and confidential_ one, only to the three of them. Hakkai carefully explained 'the plan' to the brunette kid and the crimson-haired adult. After 10 minutes of Gojyo and Goku's ranting, which Hakkai could barely calm that state; and spent another 10 minutes thinking hard, they've came up with a conclusion.

"And that's how we'll get it done, okay? " Hakkai concluded.

"Oi, just one more thing...who's the decoy? " Gojyo asked suddenly, only realizing their plan it's not fully-filled in yet. Upon hearing Gojyo's statement, Hakkai looked at Gojyo's questioning face and smiled.

"Of course it's Goku's responsibility."

"WHAT? BUT... HAKKAI? WHY ME!" Goku gasped.

"Ah, gomenasai Goku. You see, I'd think Sanzo is much more lenient when you're around with him. It appears that if Gojyo and I were to distract him, it _possibly_ won't result in our goal." _Then, someone, somewhere in the same inn let out a sudden sneeze._

"It's the festival night this evening so it's gonna get feisty here, try your best to please your keeper, saru-chan, " Gojyo grinned, with hints of sarcasm showing itself.

"But...what if I screw up..? He'll definitely get mad at us..."

"Daijoubu desu, Goku. Just stay calm, don't say a word about our plan, don't let Sanzo get suspicious, AND don't let him out of your sight after Gojyo and I split up with you two, okay? " Hakkai patted Goku's shoulder lightly and gave a warm smile. Goku just nodded slowly without much determination.

"The saru's such a worry-ward, " Gojyo snickered.

"Ara, aren't you too? Then, why bother pulling of this scheme? " Hakkai remarked sharply. Gojyo never expected such words coming out of Hakkai's mouth.

And he grinned sheepishly"Heh, got me there, but you are to no avail, right? "

Hakkai let out a sighed. "Well...it's too tempting and I'm very anxious to know, " He'd made it sound like a matter of life and death. Well, it do qualifies as one.

"Yeah..." Gojyo muttered as he glanced outside the window"Better plan what to do and say your prayers before the night, saru." He'd gone back to teasing with tons of sarcasm.

"Ceh, I bet I could pull this off swiftly and better than you, ero kappa! " Goku yelled back as he threw tangerine peelings at Gojyo.

"Oi, don't litter your rubbish all over me, bakasaru! "

"Then, eat it! It's tangerine peels! "

"I CAN tell that! Why don't you taste it first before ordering someone else to actually try it! " Gojyo forced the peelings into Goku's mouth.

"Wha-wahrh daah-BLEH! Ack! Why'd you do that, kono ero akai gokiburi kappa! " Goku spurted it out.

"Ooh, I'm shaking."

"Darn you! I-I'll beat you up! "

"Try me! Stomach-brain saru! " Gojyo sneered. Now, both of them are exchanging punches and insults. Hakkai, who was watching their current situation, sweat dropped.

"Yare, yare desu ne..." Is all he could say.

**(When the night falls, with four of them ALMOST done with dinner...)**

"Next bowl, please! " Goku said energetically, handing out an empty rice bowl to one of the waitress, hurried with the orders of the customers, placed another steaming bowl of fried rice in front of Goku's hungry-looking face. "Thanks!" Goku quickly responded to the perfectly done fried rice as light tapping sounds of chopstick twanged in the air.

"Oi, saru…aren't you done yet…?" Gojyo questioned impatiently as he pushed a mountain of plates and bowls aside.

"Ah, just one more bowl."

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sanzo commented for the umpteenth time and thwacked Goku square on the head with his harisen.

"Owwh…" Goku whined in sharp pain, but tolerated the sore spot on his head and silently continued eating.

Hakkai just smiled at Goku, while taking moderate sips of Chinese tea. A short chuckle escaped Gojyo's lips, then focused outside the window into the distant night sky, and lighted another fresh cigarette. Sanzo, whom out of boredom, slowly finished his can of beer.

After 30 minutes of waiting in boredom, Goku was finally done with his meal"Aah...that was great! I'm so full! " That short sentence was awaited from three very tired-of-waiting adults.

"Finally..." Gojyo rolled his eyes. As Sanzo paid the bill, all four strode out of the restaurant. Sanzo, was unfortunately, having a short temper ever since they've been out for dinner. Hakkai would wished that all the unexpected blames went to Gojyo for snooping on him earlier that afternoon. Rather than having Sanzo threatening the three altogether each time they said or done something that, which to Sanzo considered as 'unnecessary' or 'worthless'.

Hakkai's thoughts was drowned by loud music with festival performances up ahead their path. He didn't notice they were entering the festival district, except for the drumming and chiming sounds of cymbals, there's a really big crowd and stalls of many varieties that are decorated fully in red and gold.

"Hey, hey! Hakkai, over here! Over here! " Hakkai could've sworn he heard faint callings for him, it's so noisy with all the cranky instruments playing it's so-called melodious tone. He looked left and right, only to find out that he'd lost himself in the stuffy crowd.

"Huh...? " Hakkai turned around, as he felt a tug on his sleeve. Goku was there, with Sanzo and Gojyo trailing slowly behind him. Goku, in fact made a face which he could easily traced out, 'Hakkai, are you all right?'. Hakkai could just smiled gently and patted twice over his shoulder.

Goku looked up at the green-eyed youth and grunted lightly. It's their signal... the signal that starts it all... The hunt for 'it'...

"It's about to start...Goku."

Chapter two: FIN

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ice Queen( ): Yeah! Thanks a lot! LuV ya! I hope you'll like this chappie better! Here! (Throws it to Ice Queen). Happy Chinese New Year! Have fun!

Languish-Dreams: Yes, they are going to! LOLZ! But not yet... Let them have a little fun first, festival fun that is...then I'll make Sanzo AND the other 3 suffer. MUAAHAHAHHAHAHA, haaah...this is so fun..! I hope you'll like this part, although the settings are weird, so as how I wrote this... Thanks for reviewing too! LUV YA:D

A/N: So, so, soooo? How was it? I know...you may think it started out as a general fiction, but don't know what's gotten into me and I've kind of accidentally 'turned' it into a _serious fic full of tension_. It's NOT SUPPOSE TO GO LIKE THAAAAAT! NOOOO! (Runs around, yelling like a maniac.) Anyway, please review and tell me! Okay? Thank you:)


	3. Allies of the night

A/N: Yahhoo! Ack...! Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I'm having a monthly test in school next week, so you know, revisions, revisions and MORE revisions... Arrrgghh! It's a total nightmare! Aah, no time to spare... I'd better get this fic done ASAP. Take notice that my fic writing is kind of CRAPPY. But still, please enjoy!

Languish-Dreams: Yeah, LOL. Next time I'd better plan it better. Thanks for being faithful to me! LOL. Ah.. I'd sound weird, do I:P ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPPIE!

Azure'sLover: LOL, yes I knew you could! Split my time? FYI, I've got a timetable! So, why don't you try one? It's worth saving extra time, you know. Just please stop drooling over Sanzo at MY house!

Kanzeon Bosatsu: Hey, nice pen-name. :D Hehe, sorry about the cliffy. Hope you'll love this last chappie, enjoy!

Ice Queen: YEAH! Here you go! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND ENJOY:)

Itchan: LOL, You don't have to be a good friend (ahem) to not criticize my writing. It could be helpful. Anyway, enjoy reading this last chappie:D

Disclaimer: What? I'd doubt that I'll ever own Kazuya Minekura's perfect and successfully done characters. I'd just longed for Sanzo's harisen, although a replica will do fine too. So, you don't have to sue me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 3: Allies of the night **

The night was filled with lots of fiesta, the festival district was brighten up with many rows of stalls, dangling red lanterns lining up each path. Cymbals are chiming with the partnership of drumming were heard clearly without much distress. Performances rolled on with townspeople cheering through the platform.

Really fun, don't you think? Well, maybe not...

There he was, the golden-eyed, brunette teen strolling around to each food stall his eyes could catch on. Dashing left and right, he drooled as he stared into each food stall. Yet, he wouldn't be bothered much from a certain blonde, gun-wielding monk trailing behind, swearing a dictionary of swear words.

Until his eyes came into contact with his favorite meat bun stall, "Hey, mister! How much are those?" he pointed to a tray of meat buns.

"You mean those meat buns, lil' one? Only 100 yen a piece!" the stall owner said.

"Wow, that's cheap!" Goku exclaimed in excitement.

"No," Sanzo simply replied, walking past the stall. It's usually him paying for the meat buns Goku wanted so dearly.

"Wh-what! I haven't mentioned anything yet!" Goku paced up to Sanzo with an upset look.

"I said NO."

"Ceh, what a stingy person..."

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched, "What did you say...?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ch. Kono bakasaru..." Sanzo cursed. "If you just keep your mouth shut through it." he headed back towards the meat bun stall.

Goku's face brighten up in glee as he started bouncing around like a real monkey, repeating his favorite line, "Meat buns, meat buns!" And almost plucked the blonde's last nerve.

**(Sanzo's POV)**

'_Dammit, that saru... I'll really dump him off in a forest first thing tomorrow... And who the hell taught this monkey reverse psychology...? Must be that bastard kappa... he's always in a sarcastic state. Or Hakkai is also to be blamed_...' I thought silently to myself as I walked down this stuffy pathway. Just a few more feet to the meat bun stall and Goku was so damn eager to get his grubby little hands on the meat buns already...

"Hey, Sanzo! Hurry up!" I heard Goku yelled frantically.

Why do I ever end up with this bakasaru in the first place... "Ch, urusei!" I said loudly as my first instinct is to send my harisen out again towards Goku's air-head.

"Owwch...Sanzo! You DON'T have to hit me!" Goku complained while clutching his head in pain.

I just snorted, "Like I'll give a damn...shut it or I'll make sure you won't live long enough to fill yourself with meat buns ever." I heard Goku grunted in anger. Nice, now the monkey's silenced, get those stupid meat buns and I'm outta this freak-place. I looked into the stall, and found no one...strange, where's that guy in charge...?

"Welcome!" the stall owner just...popped out of nowhere.

"What the hell...!" I was almost startled by his sudden appearance. It caused the inside of me burning in anger, irritation and embarrassment as a vein throbbed on my forehead. Then, without me noticing, Goku stepped in from behind me, his eyes are gleaming with hunger and satisfaction.

"A dozen of meat buns, PLEASE!"

The stall owner nodded and placed twelve meat buns in to a paper bag and handed out. I quickly grabbed it before Goku could reached his arms out and paid for it, though I'd felt like an idiot and wanted to thwack the stall owner for what he'd done. Fascinating, how Goku was eager to wait till I handed him the bag of meat buns and not make a whine. I took out my cigarette box, and much to my dismay, only one is left.

I mumbled a 'Ch', took the last stick, crumpled the empty cigarette box and simply littered it to the ground. _Speaking of which, those three had been acting strange lately_... I glanced behind at Goku, he's eating his way through those meat buns. I searched for my lighter under my robes sleeve, and lit the last cigarette. I was about to turned to Goku and tell him I need to go re-stock my cigarettes, when a very familiar and irritating voice rang through my ears...

"AAH! IT'S BALDIE SANZO!" followed by some light ringing of miniature bells. Oh, dammit! It can't be...! Goku heard it too, I can tell from his pause and his eyes held a faraway look. As the path ahead us was half-cleared, there revealed an orange-hair girl with clear, glittering green eyes... Hell, it is her...

"AAH! It's Lirin!" Goku's mouth dropped open and pointed a finger at Lirin.

"Ah! Bakasaru's here too!" she shouted and did the same as Goku. Then, came Yaone panting and running from behind her...

"Lirin-sama, can you please don't run off without my knowing...?" She started, then her eyes locked on me. "A-ra, Sanzo-san and Goku-san..?"

"Baldie Sanzo! Hand up your scriptures, or face my fury!" Lirin said in full determination as she shifted the pointing finger at me. Then she started to dash straight.

"Lirin-sama! Please stop!"

I'd ran a hand through my hair and sighed in frustration. Without thinking too much, I grabbed a fresh meat bun from which Goku was about to bite on, "Here!" I said as I threw it towards Lirin.

"Ah! Meat bun!" She squealed in delight and munched on it. The same trick worked wonders... Goku's eye narrowed and gave an upset look at me, which I couldn't bother much because now I'd maybe had to look after TWO monkeys...

**Change scene to Hakkai's and Gojyo's...**

"Nice move there, Hakkai."

"Ah, it's just a little something that struck my mind."

"But still, a little 'Me and Gojyo wanted to pay a visit at a bar downtown, so you and Goku might just enjoy tonight's festival without us' excuse is tricky."

"Ahahaha, if you want to praise me, use a better comment," Hakkai chuckled lightly, walking down an almost deserted passage which was lively during sun up, back towards the inn.

Gojyo snorted, "Chicks love guys that gives nice compliments, ya 'know? " then laughed half-heartedly. "Anyway, we're here."

Hakkai looked up at the inn and nodded lightly, "Now, Gojyo, do what you're suppose to while I'll be out here," his smile plastered onto his face once more.

"A-ah, I swear it'll be a piece of cake doing so," Gojyo plainly replied as he entered the inn. "Okay..." Gojyo glanced around, and was dumbfounded by the absence of the innkeeper and other workers. He shrugged and passed the counter for the room keys, then headed up the stairs and into Sanzo's room.

"Now..." Gojyo heard the door creaked as he'd opened it slowly, "...just hope he didn't carry the glasses with him," he entered the room and searched the cupboard drawers first.

_Top left drawer... nope. Top right drawer... tough luck, Gojyo_. The same process repeats itself until the LAST drawer, dozens of cigarettes boxes, a few lighters, and newspapers... "What the heck... It's not in here...", the crimson-haired man muttered in disappointment. He left the drawer unattended as he continued searching under and over the bed, table and chair. Still no sign of it, he'd clicked his tongue and his hand smacked on the forehead in grief, "Devil's luck, it's with Sanzo after all. Guess Hakkai owe me- Hey...?" he said in surprise as something purplish in the drawer full of Sanzo's belongings caught his eyes. He kneeled down in front of it and saw a purplish, funny-shaped case. With much curiosity swimming in his head, he'd grabbed and pulled it out, and of course he'd opened it.

"Bingo, I just hit the jackpot," Gojyo grinned. Now, in his hand was the case, and inside contained the half-framed glasses of Genjo Sanzo. "I'll just take THIS, and place this back," he's smart enough to not leave evidence around and expose their plan. So, he'd replaced the case properly, shut the drawer, and got out. He came down the stairs whistling an unknown tune, placed the room keys to where it's suppose to be and exited the inn.

"Oi, Hakkai. I've strike the grand prize-huh?" Gojyo turned left, and saw Hakkai attending to two really familiar people.

He walked up to Hakkai and clamped a hand on the his shoulder. To his surprise, Yaone and Lirin was the ones. "Huh? What're you two ladies doing here ? For the festival?"

"Oh, hello. Gojyo-san. Yes, Lirin-sama and I are here for the festival. We do that every year and she'd especially love the food here," Yaone replied in her usual kind and soft voice.

"Yeah, Mr. Red-Haired Kappa. Yaone, let's go back to the festival! I want some meat buns and fried noodles too!" Lirin squealed again, thinking of all the great food she could stuff herself with.

"Hai, hai, we'll be going off then. Good night, Hakkai-san, Gojyo-san," Yaone politely bowed then goes off the opposite of the path, back to the festival district. Gojyo looked on as the purple-haired youkai and the bouncy girl walked down, an idea suddenly popped in his head as he'd jogged to them.

"Gojyo, where're you going?" Hakkai asked, clueless at Gojyo's action.

"Wait there for a sec. I've got a little business up my face!" Gojyo answered, running. "OOI! Lirin! Wait up!"

Lirin paused and looked back, she haven't quite got his words registered, "Here, I'll let you have a little souvenir," Gojyo handed the pair of glasses toward Lirin.

"Huh?" Lirin blinked in confusion.

Yaone took a glimpse at the object in Gojyo's hand, "Aren't those a pair of glasses? But Lirin-sama's vision is fine."

"That's why I'd called it a souvenir."

Lirin grabbed the glasses, placed it on and stared blankly through the lens, "What should I do with it?"

"Just keep it or whatever you'd please."

Lirin stared straight into the air, thinking, "Ehh... OKAY! Yaone! Let's go and hurry up!" Then ran off excitedly, still with those glasses on her.

Yaone quickly followed behind, shouting Lirin's name twice. Until their shadows left their trail, Gojyo's expression turned shock as a sweat trickled down his face...

"Shit. What have I done..." he muttered in a low voice, then droplets of rain started to fall from the sky.

**And so the day after the festival night, at breakfast...**

"Ne, Hakkai. What's wrong with Gojyo lately? He's been so quiet since last night."

"Erm...well...he'd just done something that will crack his life forever,"

"Huh...? What crack?" Goku said in a confused tone.

"Hey, I can hear you!" Gojyo automatically snapped, and fell into silence again.

"Hah?" Goku chewed on a dumpling and gazed shortly at Gojyo. Then, changed attention and whispered to Hakkai, "By the way, where's Sanzo AND his glasses? Didn't you guys fetched it already?"

A frown that rarely showed itself up formed on Hakkai, "Sanzo's not up yet. Last night, the both of you showed up soaking wet and that weather must made him awfully uncomfortable. Despite how grumpy he could get today, Gojyo 'accidentally' handed his glasses to Lirin last night..." he sighed.

Streaks of worry and anger appeared on Goku, "Great...it's the perverted kappa that SCREWED UP."

"Stuff it, monkey." he snapped once more.

"Screwed up what...?" the three are surprised to hear this familiar voice as it almost cause them to jump out of their seats. Goku turned his head, and to his fear, he'd think Sanzo just eavesdropped on their conversation.

Hakkai unbelievably put up a smile and greeted him, "A-ra. Good morning, Sanzo."

"Ehehehehe..." Goku and Gojyo only let out a weird laughter in agony.

Sanzo gave them a suspicious glare, then questioned in his coldest voice, "Oi, where the hell are my reading glasses?"

"Err...wasn't it in that purple case..." Gojyo started out, then hesitantly stopped and clamped his mouth, "Damn... I'd just blew it...!" he mumbled as soft as possible.

"Ha-ah? I'm sure you'd said purple case-" Sanzo said with death slithering out. He'd took out his Smith Wesson and undone the safety lock, "-there's only one theory that you'd know it, WHERE IT IS?"

Sanzo pointed the silver gun at Gojyo, expecting him to spill the beans. Gojyo was almost trembling, but as a daredevil he used to be, he couldn't help but made things much more complicated, "Hey, hey, chill. Isn't it obvious that I can guess the ri-"

Gojyo was promptly interrupted as two bullets sailed past his head, causing a few strands of his red hair to slowly drift to the floor.

Everyone present in the inn sweat dropped and quickly focused their attention else-where before this gun-wielding monk saw them.

"I'm sure it won't miss the next time," Sanzo said through gritted teeth. Gojyo was desperate to run, run away as far as he could from this maniac monk. He'd slowly took a step back, continued with the further one. Sanzo, being the most conscious, pulled the trigger slowly, and finally another bullet was shot half an inch away from Gojyo's left foot.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Gojyo desperately yelled and ran out of the inn. Hakkai and Goku, whom just watched the scene, remained silent and was very hesitant to get out too. Sanzo directed his attention to them in uncontrollable anger.

"No damn way you two _are_n't siding Gojyo..." Sanzo hissed.

Goku felt sweat trickling down his neck, he'd turned shaking with fear. Then started taking slow backward steps, "I-I need to get s-some fresh air...BYE!" and hastily bolted forward, out of the inn. Leaving poor Hakkai alone with an almost-erupted Sanzo.

"KONO BAKASARU!" Sanzo yelled and fired two gunshot which caused Goku to run and scream for his life.

Hakkai sweat dropped and sighed, "Yare yare desu ne..." and got up from his seat. He'd paced up to the exit, and was still willing to smile at Sanzo, whom still glaring at him. _'Guess this isn't the right way to mess with someone as narrow-minded as Sanzo, am I regretting it...?'_ he thought.

"Jyaa, I'll go look for Goku and Gojyo. Hopefully they didn't cause any trouble on the way," Hakkai said in a monotone voice.

"Hakkai...do you wanna die...?"

"Ah, iie. Not just yet," Hakkai said whilst stepping out of the inn, which turned into really fast pacing.

Sanzo felt angst coming and ran out of the inn too. Fortunately for him, he'd spotted his other three so-called 'companions' not far at a mouth of an alley. Unable to contain his anger anymore, he'd ran up towards them and shouted, "YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR BASTARDS!"

Many townspeople witnessed the scene: A blonde monk look-alike was continuously firing gunshots at a crimson-haired guy, a monocle-wearing adult and a brunette teenager while chasing them down every passage and alley known and unknown in town. Despite the danger of _him_ simply firing loads of gunshots straight at them, no one was hurt..._weird_.

However, Gojyo learned something that meant much to him, 'Pissing off Sanzo may sound great, but it's STILL not benefited for it.'

-THE END-

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: Whew, DONE! Jyaa, how was the last chappie? Anyone knows where I've took the this chapter title from? Aha...please don't blame me for the sudden Sanzo's POV insert, it just crawled into me mind, and there you'd had it... I apologize if it's kind of like a nuisance, sorry. Now, please review and tell me how was it, again. A thousand thanks if you do:)


End file.
